yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
وَجَعَلْنَا مِن بَيْنِ أَيْدِيهِمْ سَدًّا وَمِنْ خَلْفِهِمْ سَدًّا فَأَغْشَيْنَاهُمْ فَهُمْ لَا يُبْصِرُونَ
وَ جَعَلْنَا مِن بَيْنِ أَيْدِيهِمْ سَدًّا وَ مِنْ خَلْفِهِمْ سَدًّا فَأَغْشَيْنَاهُمْ فَهُمْ لَا يُبْصِرُونَ Türkçe Okunuşu: Ve cealnâ min beyni eydîhim sedden ve min halfihim sedden fe agşeynâhum fe hum lâ yubsırûn(yubsırûne). Türkçe Meali: Ve onların önlerine ve arkalarına set kılarak (çekerek) böylece onları perdeledik. Artık onlar görmezler. English Meaning: And WE have set a barrier before them and a barrier behind them, and have covered them over, so that they cannot see. Kelime kelime anlamı: *ve cealnâ : kıldık, yaptık (And We have made) *min beyni eydî-him : onların elleri arasından, önlerinden (before them) *sedden : bir sed (a barrier) *ve min halfi-him : ve onların arkalarından (and behind them) *sedden : bir sed (a barrier) *fe agşeynâ-hum : böylece, artık onları perdeledik, örttük, kuşattık (and We covered them) *fe hum lâ yubsırûne : böylece, artık onlar görmezler (so that they cannot see.) TEFSİRİ "Biz, hem Önlerinden bir set, hem arkalarından bir set çektik. Böylece onları salıverdik. Artık göremezler" (Yâsin, 9). Ayeti, Cenâb-ı Hakk´ın onları, mağlul (bukağılı) kılışı anlamını tamamlayan bir ifade olmuş olur. Çünkü "Biz, hem önlerinden bir set çektik" cümlesi, onların gerçek yola giremeyeceklerine bir işarettir. Şu halde Cenâb-ı Hak sanki, set bulunduğu için, onlar gerçeği görüp ona boyun eğemezler. Onlar, sana itaat etmezler ki gerçeği görüp ona boyun eğsinler" demek istemiştir. Yakînen İnanmayı doğuran iman, ya önce" peygambere tabi olmakla olur da hakikatler bilahare zuhur eder. Yahut önce gerçekler zuhur eder de onun peşinden peygambere tabi olma gelir. Halbuki bunlar, ilk önce peygambere tabi olmamışlardır. Çünkü bunlar, boyunlarına bukağılar takılmış olan kimselerdir. Dolayısıyla da, ikinci sıradaki, hak olan hususlar, peygamber tarafından onlara açıklanamamıştır. Ve yine, ilk olarak hak da onlar için zuhur etmemiştir. Çünkü onlar, bir seddin içine düşmüşlerdir. Böylece de onlar, ikinci olarak peygambere tabi olamamışlardır. Bu husustaki diğer bir izah da şudur: Engel, ya bizzat kişinin içinde bulunur, yahut da onun dışında bulunur. Halbuki onlar için, iman etmelerine dair iki engelin ikisi de mevcuttur. Çünkü, nefislerinde, yani içlerinde bukağı vardır. Kendileri dışında da set vardır. Binâenaleyh bunlar, kendilerini göremezler ki, böylece de kendilerindeki o ayet ve delilleri görebilsinler! Çünkü Cenâb-ı Hak, "Onlara gerek dış dünyada, gerek kendi varlıklarında, onlara ayetlerimizi göstereceğiz"(Fussilet. 53) buyurmuştur. Zira, "mukmeh" yani, "başını yukarıya diken", kendisini de ellerini de göremez. Bunlar, dış dünyayı (âfâkı) da göremezler. Çünkü, iki set arasında kalan kimse, ufukları göremez; dolayısıyla onlar için, âfâkdaki deliller de görülemez. Yaptığımız bu izaha göre Cenâb-ı Hakk´ın "Biz onların boyunlarına öyle bukağılar geçirdik ki" (Yasin, 8) ifadesiyle, "Biz, hem önlerinden bir set çektik" (Yâsin,9> ifadeleri, onların, hem kendilerindeki, hem de afâktaki ayet ve delilleri görüp anlayamadıklarına bir işarettir. Sed´den Maksad Cenâb-ı Hakk´ın "Biz, hem önlerinden bir set çektik" ifadesinin tefsiri hususunda birkaç mesele vardır: 16 Birinci Mesele Onların önlerinde bir engelin bulunduğunu belirtmenin faydası açıktır. Çünkü onlar, dünyada iken bir yol tutmuşlardır. Fakat ne var ki onların, dosdoğru bir yola girmeleri uygun olurdu. Önlerinde böyle bir set bulunduğu için, bu dosdoğru yola girememişlerdir. Ama, onların arkalarında da bir engelin bulunduğunu belirtmenin hikmeti nedir? Cevap: Biz diyoruz ki: Buna birkaç yönden cevap verilebilir: 1) İnsan için, fıtrî bir hidâyet bulunur. Kâfir kimse ise, hem bu fıtrî hidayeti, hem de nazarî (tefekkür! ve istidlali) hidayeti terketmiştir. O halde bu demektir ki, kâfir bunu anlayamamıştır. Buna göre Cenâb-ı Hak, "Biz, hem önlerinden bir set çektik..." Böylece de onlar, nazarî olan hidâyet yoluna giremezler. "Onların arkalarından da bir set çektik." Böylece de onlar, fıtrî olan ve yaratılıştan getirilen hidayete de müracaat edemezler" demek istemiştir. 2) İnsanın, başlangıcı Allah´tan olduğu gibi, sonu ve akibeti de, O´na dönmek olacaktır. Binâenaleyh bu demektir ki, kâfir kimse, Önünde olan Allah´a varma işini, arkasında bulunan, Allah´ın yaratmasıyla varlık âlemine girme işini göremeyen bir kör olmuştur. 3) Sâtik için bir yola mutlaka sülük etmesi gerekince, onun önünde olan o yol kapandığında, maksadını ve matlûbunu elden kaçırır; fakat o geriye döner, işte, hem arkasındaki hem de önündeki yol kapandığı vakit, onun bulunduğu o yer bir ikâmet yeri değildir; çünkü orası, helak olunan bir yerdir. O halde, "Biz, hem önlerinden bir set, hem arkalarından bir set çektik" cümlesi, onlann imha edilmelerine bir işarettir. Ağşeynâ´nın Manası Cenâb-ı Hakk´ın, fâ harfiyle gelmiş olan , "Böylece onları sarıverdik" ifadesi, bürüyüvermenin set çekme ile bir alâkası olmasını ve bürümenin set çekmeye bağlı ve ona mevkuf bulunmasını iktizâ etmektedir. Bu nasıl olur? Biz deriz ki: Bu iki bakımdan böyledir: a) Bunun, birbirine bağlı ve biri diğerinin sebebi olan bazı şeylerin bir beyanı olması... Buna göre Cenâb-ı Hak sanki şöyle demiştir: "Biz onların boyunlarına bukağılar ve tasmalar geçirdik de, kafaları dik ve yukarıda olduğundan dolayı kendilerini göremezler. Hem önlerinden bir set, hem arkalarından bir set çektik de, bu yüzden de âfâkda olan şeyleri müşahede edemezler." O zaman da onların, semâ ile, sağ ve sol yanlarının üzerinde bulunan şeyleri mümkün olabilir ki, işte bütün bunlardan sonra da Cenâb-ı Hak, "Gözleri üzerine perdeler gerdik de, artık asla hiçbir şey göremezler" buyurmuştur. b) Bunun, bu şeddin, gözleri üzerine bir perde olacak denli, onlara çok yakın olduğunun bir beyanı ve açıklaması olması... Çünkü hem önünde hem arkasında, ikisi arasına sıkışıp kalacak denli kendisine yakın ve bitişik iki set, duvar bulunan kimsenin gözleri ve bakışları, şeddin üzerine ilişir, ama hiçbir şey göremez. Şedden başkasına gelince, bu, bir perde ve hicaptan Ötürüdür; bizzat şeddin kendisine hu Ha nftrülflcek olan sevin, aöze cidden vakın olmaması sebebiyledir. 17 Öbür Yönler Niçin Zikredilmedi? Cenâb-ı Hak, önlere ve arkalara çekilen iki setten bahsetti de, sağdan ve soldan bahsetmedi. Bunun hikmeti nedir? Biz deriz ki: Bizim, "Bu, fıtrî hidayet ile nazarî (istidlali) hidâyete bir işarettir" sözümüze gelince, bu gayet açıktır. Bunun dışındaki açıklamalara gelince, bu hususta da deriz ki: Zikredilen şeyler ile, umumî bir mana ve (onların) müstakim olan yol ve gidişatlara tabi olmaktan (kendilerini) alıkoydukları anlaşılmıştır. Zira onlar, sağ ya da sol cihetlerine yönelmeyi amaçladıklarında, o zaman, bir şeye yönelmiş, ama bir şeyden de yüz çevirmiş olurlar. Yönelişlerinin kendisine olduğu şey de, Önlerinde olan şey olmuş olur. Bundan ötürü Cenâb-ı Hak oraya da bir set çeker, bu da onu oraya sülük etmekten alıkor. Binâenaleyh, kâfir olan kimse her nereye yönelirse yönelsin, Allah onun önüne bir set çeker. Zikrettiğimizden daha güzel olan bir başka izah da şudur: Biz, set çekmenin, onları kuşatmanın bir sebebi olduğunu beyan edince, o zaman o set(ler) o kâfire yapışmış, o kâfir de, bu setlere yapışmış olur da, artık ne sağa ne de sola kımıldayamaz. Bu sebeple de artık, sağa ve sola ayrıca setler çekmeye gerek kalmaz. Cenâb-ı Hakk´ın, "Böylece onları salıverdik. Artık görmezler" ifadesi, zikrettiğimiz şeye muhtemel olabilir. Yani, "Onlar hiçbir şey göremezler" demektir. Bundan muradın şu olması da muhtemeldir: "Kâfir, mâni olunmuş ve engellenmiştir. Hakkın yolu da, (artık) ona kapatılmıştır. O, ne şeddi görür, ne de engellenmiş olduğunu. Bu yüzden de kendisinin, hak yol üzerinde olup, sapıtmadığını zanneder." (Fahruddin er-Razi; Tefsir-i Kebir) (Ve biz onların) 0 kabiliyetlerini zâyetmiş olan inkarcıların (önlerinde bir sed ve arkalarında bir sed vücude getirdik) yani: Onların kalp gözlerini kör ettik, onları dosdoğru yolu görmek kabiliyetinden mahrum bıraktık, onlar ne şu andaki durumlarını ve ne de geleceklerini nazarı itibara alabilecek bir durumda değildirler. (Öylece onları sarıverdik.) Onları her taraftan kuşattık, onları cehalet ve sapıklık içinde bıraktık (Artık onlar göremezler) onlar Cenab-ı Hak'kın birliğine, kudret ve yüceliğine şahadet edip duran âyetleri, delilleri görüp anlayamazlar. Hidayet yolunu görüp takibedemezler. Onlar öyle manen kör kimselerdir. Rivayet olunuyor ki: Bu iki âyeti celîle, Beni Mahzûm kâfirleri hakkında nazil olmuştur. Bunlar manen kör oldukları gibi maddeten de kör âciz bir halde kalmışlardır. Ebu Cehl yemin etmiş ki: Muhammed -Aleyhisselâm-ı namaz kılarken görünce başına taş atacağım, sonra Hz. Peygamber namaz kılarken, Ebu Cehl eline bir taş alarak gelmiş, elini kaldırıp taşı atmak isteyince eli boynuna sarılmış, taş da eline yapışmış, o taşı elinden zorlukla çekip koparabilmiş, kavmine dönerek bu keyfiyeti haber vermiş, beni Mahzûm'dan başka bir kişinin de onu ben bu taş ile öldüreyim diye gitmiş, hemen gözleri kör kesilmiş. İşte Allah'ın Peygamberine suikastte bulunanların bu bir dünyevî cezaları, onların uhrevî cezaları ise elbette ki, her türlü düşüncemiz üstünde şiddetlidir.(Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen; Kur'an-ı Kerim Tefsiri).